White Rabbit/Paradox
"White Rabbit's Theme" Not to be confused with the drug, White Rabbit A mysterious rabbit who claims her only role is to guide Alice/Ilias and Luka to the correct history. Biography Before the beginning of the game, she broke into Alice's Throne Room, evading the Four Heavenly Knights with ease and sealing the Monster Lord. After that, she ran off with the intention of getting Alice to follow her. She is first met in Iliasburg. The White Rabbit pops up in Iliasburg the second the party arrive,"Were you expecting Granberia? Sorry, it's me!". Ilias demands to know who she is, "Wow a tiny Ilias! And she's with Luka too!". Ilias now suspects White Rabbit did this to her and asked how she ended up as she is, but White Rabbit replies that she didn't cast the Six Ancestors Great Seal on her. Her role is to guide Alice and nothing more. However, White Rabbit mentions that Ilias upset a lot of people in another world so it could have been anyone with the power to seal her. If Luka asks what her role is, White Rabbit responds that her role is to guide Alice, like she already mentioned. But it'll be a lot harder since Luka took Ilias with him instead of Alice. Again, Ilias demands to know who she is, but White Rabbit says it's top secret. If Luka asks what Granberia has to do with the situation, an image of Granberia flashes before him. White Rabbit comments that there must be a link between the two Luka's and that he's sharper than the specially made Luka's, despite him being of flesh and blood. She then explains to Luka that Granberia was here, in reality, just not in this Luka's reality. She shows concern that things will only differ further from the first world, from here on out, spreading the chaos. Ilias mentions that she surely meant darkness rather than chaos. White Rabbit explains to her that in the eyes of the Heavens and humanity, chaos and darkness are roughly the same thing. When in reality, they're two sperate things entirely. While Alice I controls the darkness alone, chaos is different. Chaos is the combination of both divine and dark energy. Capable of interacting with each other without destroying themselves. The power Ilias sought in the fundamental reality. Ilias is apparently unaware of this, as the seal affected both her body and memory. White Rabbit wanted Ilias to stop fighting the Dark Goddess as Ilias alone cannot restrain chaos, but White Rabbit stops herself as she realises she just contradicted herself. If chaos could be restrained, it wouldn't be chaos. Ilias snaps at her to explain it in a fashion that can be understood. White Rabbit notes that Ilias being unable to understand her is not the fault of the Six Ancestors Great Seal. So she ceases describing it to her as it's pointless. If Luka challenges White Rabbit, instead of fighting the party personally, she takes a Bunny Slime from another reality and forces them to fight her. But after the fight, she sends the Bunny Slime back to her fundamental reality. Ilias exclaims that White Rabbit is not a Goddess, yet White Rabbit can manipulate time and space. White Rabbit notes that it would make her job a lot easier to erase Ilias now that she's weak, rather than later when it will be more troublesome. White Rabbit never liked her much. But she decides against it when she realises that would just spread the chaos even faster. She prepares to take her leave, asking Ilias not to destroy the world again, before waving goodbye. Luka finds a key that White Rabbit had "dropped", but only he can see it. The Key to Hades. She is next met in the first Tartarus world. When the party arrives in the first parallel world, White Rabbit pops up to greet them. She didn't expect the party to make it this far and congratulates them for doing so, annoying Ilias who points out she clearly led them to the parallel world intentionally. Ilias asks how a mere human like Luka can travel through the dimensions, when even a God cannot. White Rabbit replies that it is a unique ability of this world's Luka, annoying Ilias greatly for being vague as ever. White Rabbit tells her that her role is to guide them, not to explain. They will have to find the answers themselves, before waving goodbye. Seconds after leaving, White Rabbit appears again to warns them to stay on the road; there are "arrogant beings who believe that walking on soil is beneath them." Ilias knows who she's talking about, but White Rabbit also knows what Ilias is thinking, so she explains that the angels would not ally with her in that form. Rather, they would be more likely to attack her for impersonating their Goddess. She is met for the third time in the Cave of Treasures. Luka and his companions encounter Nanabi, who is guarding the treasure stash while Tamamo searches for Poseidon's Bell. Nanabi almost overpowers Luka, but Neris steps in and saves Luka and his companions by using Vaporizing Rebellion Sword on Nanabi, dealing over 20,000 damage. Tamamo comes to seemingly investigate the loud noises, but starts re-enacting the same events from the original trilogy instead. Tamamo thinks Luka has sealed Nanabi and explained to her that she will have to wait longer before Tamamo can unseal her. Neris explains that it's not the real Tamamo. It's just been "copied and pasted" from another source. White Rabbit appears in Tamamo's place but is disappointed that she was found out. White Rabbit notices Alice the 17th and is annoyed that there are now five Alices in the world to keep an eye on in the world. White Rabbit explains to Neris that she's been altering this timeline too much from the correct history and therefore increasing the chaos in this world. Neris points out that White Rabbit claimed her role is simply to guide Alice. She would be contradicting herself by erasing Neris. White Rabbit replies that there is no danger in creating another Paradox by erasing Neris, as she's not from this world. White Rabbit stops time, and tries to delete Neris, but Nero materializes behind White Rabbit while time is stopped, and whacks her with Flash Kill. White Rabbit is surprised that she was attacked by Nero, as time should have stopped. Nero mocks her for thinking she was the only one who could control time, and they both vanish, presumably to fight elsewhere. The final time she appears is at the entrance to the third Tartarus. This scenario is interpreted from machine translation, as the English translation isn't out yet. Initially, the path to the ladder is a blocked by a large pile of dirt. One of the scholars informs Luka that a White Rabbit left it there. White Rabbit pops after Luka uses Gnome to clear away the pile instantly. White Rabbit tells Luka that she didn't want the party to enter Tartarus until they'd contracted Gnome, and wishes them luck. She teleports away, but briefly pops back up again to give Luka Nero's glasses. Trivia *Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland, again, had the character White Rabbit lead Alice unwittingly into Wonderland. Gallery 80_sirousagi_st11.png Cap_2017-03-24_09-53-27-536.jpg|White Rabbit beheaded by Marcellus/Paradox in 2nd Paradox PV 3119_ct_sirousagi1.png|Cut-in Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Silk Category:Translation pending